roses can forget to bloom
by Claire Lanser
Summary: roxas is ready to leave thanks to zexions stupid mistake, axel is waiting with open arms, you decide who roxas chooses, axel or zexion? axelXroxas zexionXroxas


the ever-black sky of the world that never was churned above their heads, and roxas turned away, he could hear the hurt in axels voice, and even though axel was his best friend, he wasn't the one roxas _**wanted **_to care, not that it mattered, the one he wanted to care didn't, and he had said it flat out to roxas face, and so roxas walked away, not caring that there was something good standing right behind him, someone who could love him, the way he deserved, he was blinded, and it was all zexions fault, the cloaked schemer had schemed him, and he had fallen right into the trap, axel hung his head, roxas couldn't ever understand, not that axel had truly expected roxas to want to stay, he knew why, and he knew who to blame, he strode back into the castle with an air of hate, defiance, and murder, he didn't bother knocking on VI's door, he barged in, and zexion glanced up with a bored look, smirking when he saw axel, "i suspect roxas has left, and thats the reason you've decided to run rudly into my room?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm, which meant that even zexion hadn't known that roxas would walk off like that, he had said it, but he didn't think the blond meant it "oh, so you know" axels voice drippled with deadly venom, hate, seething with rage, and restrained desire to burn zexion to nothing but charred ashes, zexion barely twitched "excuse me?" "well, you said you thought he'd left, and shit be scorned, you were right" the air was now tense, and zexion did his best to repress his shock, axel twitched anxiously in the silence "well?" he asked curtly "well what? do you expect me to do something about it?" "_do i expect you to __**do**__ anything about it"_ axels words were soaked in poison, but he wasn't finished "you're the one who fucking played him like some toy, and ya know, they say idiots make a habit of breaking things, _you lied to him_, like hell i want you to do something about it, i tried, but he won' t listen to a word i say, he hangs off your every word, _go fix it"_ axels words were now beyond needles, they were knifes, being lodged into the hollow spot where zexions heart should have been "make me" axel let out a feral growl, not like his normal 'grrr' of anger, this was like the growl of a ferocious, maddened, raging beast, and for a moment, zexion registered fear in his mind, but he scowled indifferently, keeping his face a stoic mask of feint boredom, he hadn't meant to say what he had to roxas, it had come out wrong, and now if roxas was hurt, whose fault was it? who was there to blame? him. but zexions bloated pride wouldn't let him give into axels demands, and roxas would suffer for it, who knew how long roxas had waited for zexion to come and apologize, he knew how long he had cried in the past two nights, yearning for the comfort of his 'lovers' arms, but he had come to decide on leaving, forgetting, rather than facing the pain, and zexion felt long forgotten guilt rise like bile in his throat, in the silence, axel continued to glare 'you know damn well it's your fault, you know damn well he was just a kid, you know damn well he loved you' those green irises seemed to accuse, and zexion faught the urge to scream, tell _axel _how sorry he was, how much he wanted to go fix it, but he didn't, instead, he kept up his stoic mask, "you can leave now, i have no reason to do as you ask" "Zexion! how can you say that!? did you just fucking toy with him?! lie to him?! didn't you claim to love him!? you can't fuck with something like that, not with someone who thinks you damn mean it!! he's a boy zexion, you can't do that to him!!" axel paused, noting that his rampage was doing nothing to phase zexion at all, and so with another low growl, he stormed out of the room, and zexion allowed the worry, guilt and self-loathing to fill his features...roxas needed help....needed help now....before it was too late, and so he stood hastily, still having a chance

roxas stared at the portal a moment, hesitating, he didn't want this, not truly, but zexion had tricked him, and he couldn't face it, not anymore, he wanted despretely to have zexion say he didn't mean it, another lie was better than the horrid truth, not hearing anyone else trying to stop him, he thought for a moment, could he really do this to axel?

did he have a choice?

he waited another moment to see if anyone else would try and stop him, pitifully hoping that zexion would come to stop him, no voice reached his ears, no footsteps echoing faintly against the dead ground, and so he advanced to the portal, dropping all hope, any faith or love for life left behind him as he turned, giving up entirly "_roxas!!_" roxas breath hitched, lumping like a solid object in his throat, he turned slowly, seeing zexion, panting slightly behind him, he glared heartlessly, and zexion once again felt fear, fear that there was no hope anymore, that maybe roxas was beyond second chances at this point "_VI"_ zexion visibly flinched...roxas voice was dead....so dead....so hollow, "roxas?" he asked again, but roxas made no move to respond for a moment "what?" he finally answered, sighing "where are you going?" at that point, roxas self-restraint snapped "_**where am i going?!**_" and zexion grimaced, never having seen roxas angry side, and completly possitive he didn't want to "roxas....i didn't think you were serious" "about?" he asked curtly turning slightly away from zexion and toward the open and awaiting portal "about leaving" roxas rolled his eyes, "what i didn't make myself clear enough, i said i would leave if you lied to me again, and you did, no not only did you lie to me, you lied to me about NOT lying to me!!" it was easy to tell that roxas was pissed "roxas..." and roxas halted, turning again to look at the silver haired man, seeing the longing in his slate eyes, the sorrow, the sorry, the....love....

"roxas..." he pleaded again, roxas shook his head "no, no, i gave up, gave up hope, hope of you, hope of love, hope of living, i don't care anymore, and neither do you, don't try to trick me because of axel stupid threats" "NO! rox, thats not what this is about" he begged "and if you refuse to believe that i love you, than believe that someone else does," "axel" zexion didn't have to answer, it wasn't a question, and it needed no answer "roxas..." he whispered again, roxas felt himself sob before he was aware of the tears, and involuntarily, the portal closed, zexion came forward, in an attempt to comfort, to help, to apologize, the way he should of long ago, but roxas shook with slight rage "_**don't touch me!!" **_ he screamed and zexion stopped moving, a new sorrow drowned in his chrome eyes, "maybe you should go, zexion, i'll try and calm him down" axel spoke from the wall, standing, leaning against it as if he had been here the whole time, but zexion attempted to argue "just go away, zexion, i don't want to deal with it now, i'll...." he paused, as if debating "i'll talk to you later" roxas mummbled finally, and zexion almost smiled in relief, almost, had it not been for axel standing there, he would have-

alright, i need you guys to vote, should roxie choose to forgive zexy, or can axel convince roxas he's the one? let me know in a review, doesn't take long


End file.
